1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a tilt type steering device in which the mounting angle of the steering wheel is adjustable, and more particularly to a tilt type steering device in which an upper shaft having the steering wheel mounted thereon and a lower shaft connected to a steering gear are connected together by a universal joint and wherein an upper bracket provided on an upper column rotatably supporting the upper shaft and a lower bracket provided on a lower column fitted on the lower shaft and mounted to a vehicle body portion are arranged such that the side plate of one of the upper and lower brackets overlaps the side plate of the other of the upper and lower brackets and the upper shaft is coupled to the lower shaft so that tilting at a predetermined angle is possible substantially about the center line of the universal joint.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A device disclosed in U.S. application Ser. No. 305,517 has been previously proposed as a device of such type. In this device, to connect the upper and lower columns at a selected inclination, a coupling hole is provided in the side plate of one bracket and a pin at the fore end of an operating lever is fitted in the coupling hole and the two are subjected to a hardening process to secure a fit which is free of back-lash for a long time. However, applying such a hardening process to a part of the side plate of the bracket involves great difficulties in working.